


A Night Like Many

by kahootqueen69



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Harry Hart, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Of sorts?, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahootqueen69/pseuds/kahootqueen69
Summary: Trauma won't leave Harry Hart alone, but neither will Eggsy.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Night Like Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Wildflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wildflower/gifts).



> This is just a short thing about how I imagine a night in their lives after Golden Circle would be like.
> 
> \----
> 
> I literally banged this out on the notepadd app on my phone at 3AM last night in about an hour, I don't know what came over me but it's the only Hartwin fic out of like... 5? that I've been able to finish djdfkjdf so enjoy.
> 
> Rated Teen And Up for mention of gun violence? I guess? Lmk if you think a different rating would be more appropriate :)

It was dark as night. He couldn’t see his hands if they were right in front of him, no matter how hard he tried or squinted, trying his utmost for his eyes to adjust to the dark. It was disorienting.

He knew he was in a room — must be, for even in the streets or in nature it could never be as dark as _this_ — so there was bound to be an exit, was there not? Every room had one: an entrance and an exit, or it wouldn’t be as much of a room rather than a box, or a cage, or a prison cell — and even those had exits, one way or another.

He stumbled around in the dark, hands outstretched in front of him, seeing and feeling… Nothing. He felt like he was either walking in a long, endless line or in circles. Frankly, he didn’t know which was worse.

And, God, it was so stiflingly hot and damp in here, like there was no fresh air supply and it had been breathed in and out by a crowd or a hundred or more — except, now the crowd had gone and he was left alone in the dark, struggling to breathe. He could feel the air sticking to his skin and the heat clawing at his airways and lungs with each rapid breath he took.

There was no way out. There was nothing. No light, no air, no exit.

He didn’t often panic.

He was starting to panic.

Speeding up his pace, he started to run. In a straight line or circle, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. But he did. He needed to find a way out. He wanted out.

The room was killing him — it was a pillow smothering him in his sleep, suffocating him.

He kept running, and running, and _running_. He held a hand outstretched — why, he didn’t know; there was no ending or beginning to this room, no objects in it but him — and the other to his chest, pulling at the tie that only seemed to tighten around his neck and never relented, pulling at his collar and—

A handle slipped into his hand, and he crash-landed into a door and stumbled through it.

The bright lights were blinding. It was like the dark room again but only bright, so bright it burned his eyes and he still couldn’t see his hands. It was like he’d stumbled out of hell and into heaven — only, it was a hellish version of heaven; who wanted to go to heaven if this was it? He’d rather have the darkness of hell, then, if this were to be his fate.

He hadn’t nearly any time to crawl up on his hands and knees and stumble forwards again when he heard a voice, screaming, magnified, booming as if through a set of giant loudspeakers and a black hole appeared in front of his left eye, pressing into his eyelid before—

BANG!

“ _Harry!_ ”

His eye shot open. He had a banging headache, like he’d just been hit on the head by the bucket of a loading truck, and something was holding his arms into place, the same weight pressing down on his waist, pinning him to the spot. He tried frantically to wriggle loose, to free himself, but he couldn’t— He couldn’t!

He made a distraught noise, still fighting against his restraints when suddenly his arms were free and two hands cupped his face.

“Harry!” said a voice. It sounded distressingly familiar to the shout he’d heard in the dream.

With his hands free, he tried to grab his attacker’s wrists and wrestle them off, but they were stronger than he’d anticipated. Either that, or he wasn’t as strong as he’d thought he was — or perhaps he really no longer was.

The hands forced him to look up — to really _look_ — up into a young man’s face, blond strands of hair plastered to his forehead.

“ ‘arry! Look at me!” he pleaded again, the familiar accent bleeding through the distressed tone.

Yes, yes he _did_ know him.

“Eggsy,” Harry cried out in relief, his hands falling away from Eggsy’s wrists at the same time he gave up his struggle to fight him off.

“Yes, ‘arry,” Eggsy sighed, his shoulders sagging. “It’s me.”

“Oh, God… I—” Harry started, shaking his head. Suddenly, the image of the nuzzle of a gun in front of him flashed through his mind, and his eye went wide. He scrambled for Eggsy’s arms again.

“Eggsy! Valentine has to be stopped— He has a device—”

“It’s alright, Harry,” Eggsy interrupted with a kind smile. “That’s sorted, don’t worry about it.”

“I—” Harry started again, but didn’t finish the sentence. He let the breath leave his lungs in a pained wheeze, looking up at Eggsy in confusion and distress, but calmed down.

He was straddling his lap — he didn’t question it.

Eggsy looked at him with kind concern. “You had a nightmare, Harry, but it’s fine now. It’s been a while since we dealt with Valentine, remember? I told you about it when we found you.”

Considering Eggsy’s words carefully for a moment with a frown on his face, he nodded. “Statesmen,” he declared.

“Yeah, at Statesmen. But we’re back home now.”

“Right,” Harry agreed, nodding again as he looked about the bedroom of his apartment — now _their_ apartment, he remembered. He looked up into Eggsy’s eyes. “Is Merlin…?”

Removing his hands from Harry’s face, but not without lovingly brushing his thumbs over his cheeks first, Eggsy sat up and clambered off his lap, back onto his side of the bed where he folded and crossed his legs over each other and seemed to hunch over, letting his usual straight-backed posture sag, like he was collapsing in on himself.

He shook his head sombrely, not able to meet Harry’s eye. “No… ‘M sorry, ‘arry.”

Strangely, he didn’t feel as sad or gutted as he thought he should be, when hearing such a thing for the first time. But then again, it was hardly the first time, was it? When he felt Eggsy’s hand land on his shoulder and give it a squeeze, Harry supposed he’d known it, deep down, already. It felt like a question he’d asked a hundred times before, on similar nights like these — and in a few moments, he’d remember.

He’d remember all of it.

Taking the hand on his shoulder between both of his own, he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

“I am sorry,” he whispered hoarsely, looking up at Eggsy. “For forgetting— For all of it.”

This time, Eggsy did meet his eye and smiled softly. “Don’t be, bruv. ‘S not your fault.” He scooted back down under the covers and pressed up close to Harry, pressing a kiss to the bit of eyebrow that peeked out above the rim of the eyepatch.

“It’s Valentine’s, and Poppy’s, and Whiskey’s… But not you— Never you.”

When Eggsy pulled away, Harry looked at him for a long couple of seconds more, and wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist, huddling in close. He felt Eggsy’s arms wrap around him in return, and a hand settle in his hair when he tucked his head safely away under Eggsy’s chin. Their legs tangled together of their own volition, a comfortable weight and warmth that kept him grounded to today, to reality, to _Eggsy_.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Marleen <3  
> Because I keep promising to write Hartwin fic but never end up finishing one. Sorry boo ;)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kahootqueen69) :)


End file.
